


Mycroft Matriotism Icons Set 2

by Sheneya



Series: Mycroft Matriotism Icons [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Matriotism Icons Set 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Matriotism Icons Set 2

**Author's Note:**

> Matriotism means love for country or other institution when regarded as a mother, Considering Sherlock Says Mycroft practically is the British government, I thought it fit.

|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
| 


End file.
